Sairin
}} is reputed to be unique and minor amongst the rest of the Eye Techniques. It has been forgotten in the world and only mythical tales spout about the mysterious eye, which only a few have awakened, and only those whom belonged to the ancient temples that existed since long ago in the world. And even then the tales tell that Sairin is a mutation of the Sage’s eye and an abomination of the world – something that should never have been allowed to exist. Sairin cannot be deactivated and is yet unidentified with the bare eye other than that the wielders’ eye glows mighty in the shadows and darkness. Background The tales of the old tell that Sairin is a mutation of the Sage’s eyes, the Rinnegan, and achieved to grant its wielder the ‘Creation of All Things’ and to be in between the boundaries of life and dead. It used to be admired by the ancient temples and wielders were treated as divine beings; born to bring life to the dead or to end the suffering of the wanderers. The priests thought that the wielder of Sairin existed to fulfill a promising destiny, to extend the lengths of their powers by teaching them the true way of spirituality. But in a simple day their lives ended as the wielder of Sairin had been consumed by the darkness. And the tales of the old end with a miserable ending. So far it is unknown what exactly happened with the First Sairin Wielder and his temple. Other than that those who awakened these eyes will be exterminated, immediately. But still three others managed to survive somehow, even after the assaults and assassinations had succeeded, they returned. It is thus believed that the Sairin grants its users an ability to mislead dead and return to the living, otherwise remarked that they are rebirthed or revived. But in the end, the Second and Third Wielder of Sairin died, and it is rumored that a Fourth Wielder has been born, whereas his/her whereabouts are unknown. Abilities While Sairin does not grant the user impressive abilities like most eye techniques, it is possible that Sairin allows the wielder to be an exceptional user of the Yin-Yang release, which allows the wielder to use the Creation of All Things and depending on the mastery of the user, he or she may nullify ninjutsu – however this has yet to be demonstrated. Other than that, Sairin has passive abilities such as reviving its wielder, seeing the dead and communicate with them, sensory-related through the fluctuating chakra of the yin and yang. But what else Sairin has to offer for its wielder remains a mystery, which only the First Sairin Wielder is aware of. Wanderers Wanderers also known as Spirits or Souls are those whom remain to walk on earth endlessly. They remain on the world if they need to fulfill a sworn duty that they could not complete before facing dead. Most of these souls are victims of the endless wars and often decide to plague and torment the world. Even so, all these wanderers are trapped in a loophole, and only a guide can set them free of their torment, would they fail to condemn their wish. Often these wielders provide a new home for the souls, which are to fight under their command, to slaughter whoever is in their path. Nonetheless these souls willingly agree to become their tool of war, to bring chaos into the world, so that they can release their anger in rampaging it. Even so, Wanderers can see past the mask that Sairin wielders wield, and that is the darkness that has corrupted their hearts, and only see the goodness that they possess. The goodness that is within the soul of the Sairin wielder with the decision to help and free these souls, despite that these walking souls usually become their tools. Notable Wielders First Sairin Wielder The First Sairin Wielder is rumored to be a high priest from one of the ancient temples from the Land of Demons, which has been destroyed during the disaster that is most likely caused by the priest himself. Unlike Shion, the current country’s priestess, the deceased priest had said to have created the demon that had been sealed away by her. Other than that it is rumored that the soul of the priest still wanders on earth, waiting for a successor that he can guide, and learn the person the secrets that he has learnt about Sairin. Second Sairin Wielder Fourth Sairin Wielder Legacy Sairin’s mythical existence concludes that only a single individual may exist that is born with these unexplained eyes. After the dead of the wielder of Sairin the eyes may disappear for generations, before they awaken and curse the wielder’s life at birth. Trivia Category:Torment's Hell Category:Dōjutsu